


Always Open

by TrashTheater



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: -sorta, M/M, coffee shop AU, rainy day, the kindness of strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashTheater/pseuds/TrashTheater
Summary: Caught in a downpour, Slim slips into an open door to escape the rain. He wasn't expecting a kind welcome.This started as a coffee shop AU, what happened?





	Always Open

The rain was really coming down.

What had started as a light, mid-Autumn shower, had quickly escalated to an almost violent downpour, cascading like a blanket across the recently-deserted downtown. The droplets were thick and icy cold, heavy enough to soak through layers of clothing instantly. Above the clouds were thin enough for the light to seep in, washing the world in a watered-down sepia that promised the storm would pass quickly. Yet it continued to pour, as if they'd missed the memo on how much water they should be able to hold.

Slim raced down the street, one arm raised like it could do anything against the element barraging him. His clothes clung to his bones, drenched and uncomfortable, to say nothing of his shoes which sloshed with each step. They had become little personal puddles ever since he'd misjudged a pothole crossing the street and sank ankle-deep into the murky water. 

He really should have found cover when it first started coming down. The weather was never predictable and he knew better then to attempt to count on luck, but in the end he just hadn't cared enough to move. He had a pretty good jacket, a must have with the weather cooling down as it was, and he just figured: fuck it. He could handle a little rain. Now he felt like a twice drowned rat, scrambling to get out of the sewer. He was freezing and it would take forever to get his clothes dry. 

It was exactly that sort of behavior that made Black kick him out in the first place. 

The buildings around him loomed oppressively, the smooth glass surfaces lacking any sort of balcony or overhang that could provide temporary shelter. Yet another reason not to get caught up in the business district. Further ahead, between an opening in the decorative wrought iron fence that sealed off a foot and a half of perfectly manicured lawn, a black awning protruded over some stairs leading down to the buildings lower level. Unwise as it was, Slim decided to stop there for a quick second; just to catch his breath. 

He stomped down the concrete steps trying to wipe the water from his face, already feeling a little better just being out from under the flood. He was still soaked and chilled to the bone, but the reprieve felt like a small blessing. He wished he could just wait out the rain there, but that was probably a bad idea. He'd need to find a bus stop or a coffee shop where he wouldn't be immediately kicked out of. Or something along those lines...

Slim stared back out at the rain. It was coming down hard enough it was actually difficult to see even the street lights across the street. There were no cars left trying to fight the elements anymore. He was worried about his friends and his stuff, hoping it wouldn't all get washed away. If a storm of that magnitude was on it's way, Slim kind of thought he would have heard about it before then. He couldn't check the weather regularly anymore, but that was usually a main topic around the fire at night. He hoped he was the only one caught up in it. 

Bones rattling, Slim rubbed his hands together, trying unsuccessfully to heat them up. He tucked them under his shirt, then against his neck, looking for a little warmth left to sooth them. There was none. Skeletons didn't produce heat naturally and relied on their magic to maintain their temperature. His magic was too weak to even take the edge off. He was too tired, too hungry. 

The rain kept coming and he stared at it, listening to the heavy beating on the sidewalk. He used to like the rain. He wished he could go home. 

Slim stood there longer then he knew he should. It didn't seem like it was going to stop, despite evidence to the contrary, and he needed to move on but he was reluctant to venture back into the onslaught. Instead, his attention was drawn back down the stairs, towards the wide open door at the bottom. It was lit inside with a dim, warm light. Stepping down a few more stairs he could see a bright red carpet that stretched down a short hall and a stand-up chalkboard with 'Welcome' written in elaborate, bubbly letters with a list of specials. 

He stepped over the threshold, drawn in by curiosity. He definitely pegged the large building above as some sort of government building, he wouldn't have expected restaurant below. There hadn't been any signs or anything besides the simple awning to draw your attention to the space. If it hadn't been for the rain, he would have passed it without a thought. 

His clothes dripped freely onto the rich, plush carpet and he quickly realized he probably shouldn't be there. Especially as he read the cheerful sign: Lobster Tails with Steamed Clams... Fettuccine with White Truffle Sauce... He couldn't even afford to read the menu! Still, he couldn't' help wandering a little further inside. The air inside was so much warmer and he thought maybe he could just sneak a peek and be out of there before anyone noticed. 

The inside walls were painted with a soft, comfortable yellow, and the hard wood floor visible around the edge of the rug actually shined with polish. Otherwise there was very little to decorate the hallway that ended in yet another descending staircase. Midway down, he caught the scent of the most delicious smell he'd ever experienced. He was sure he'd never eaten anything that smelled so good. His non-existent stomach twisted in on itself and he knew he'd have to find some food soon. Whatever it was would taste extra disappointing now... 

Slim tiptoed down a couple more steps, treading lightly. He stuck close to the wall as he reached the bottom, peering around the corner and immediately jumping out of his metaphorical skin. 

There was a bar just a couple of feet from the entry. It was an elaborate wood counter, with a mirrored backdrop, lined with numerous shelves, neatly covered in various bottles. The room stretched further into a dinning area, but Slim was more concerned with the skeleton bartender waiting for him with crossed arms and a narrow glare. 

"I thought I heard someone come in," He said sharply, practically barking out the words. "It's members only." 

Slim flinched. "Oh. No, I wasn't..." He began embarrassed. But he was, wasn't he? It was some kind of hoity-toity, rich person place. He supposed that made sense. It was pretty stupid of him to think he wouldn't be noticed. "... sorry. I was just curious, I'll leave. I, um-" He motioned back the he'd come. "I think someone left your door open. D'ya want me to close it, or...?"

The others sockets narrowed farther with suspicion. He was an older monster, although it was impossible to tell by how much. There was a large crack running from the top of his skull through his left eye sockets, lending him an almost sinister appearance. Yet, there was something distinguished and put together about his appearance. Slim, on the other hand, knew what he looked like. He did his best to keep himself and his clothes clean, but there was only so much he could do when he spent more nights asleep on the ground. He was sure the rain hadn't helped any. His magic was dim and his bones had dulled drastically over the last couple of months. His worn out backpack, holding the last of his belongings that he couldn't afford to lose, was a bit of a dead giveaway that he didn't belong there. 

The other skeleton scowled, dropping the rag on the counter and stepping out from the bar only to disappear through some double doors. Slim wondered if he was going to check on that door-thing, or if he was off to get security. Maybe Slim shouldn't be there when he got back. He was pretty cooperative, so getting kicked out as usually pretty quick and painless, but he's had a few unpleasant experiences. 

He didn't have time to make a decision before yet another skeleton burst back through the doors. This one was a lot shorter, wearing a chiefs coat. He looked a little like Slim's brother, but with a soft worried expression Black never sported. Not exactly the 'muscle' Slim was expecting. Probably just the manager or supervisor to tell him to scram. 

However the little skeleton just ran up to him, eyes full of concern. "You're soaked!"

Slim winced. He was definitely leaving a puddle. Not wanting to cause any more damage, he tried to retreat. The other had other ideas, grabbing his hand and yanking him further into the bar. 

"You poor thing! Come, sit down. Let me find you a towel."

"I'm not a customer," He argued quickly, trying to free himself from the surprisingly firm grip. "I should go."

"Nonsense!" The little skeleton said loudly, practically shoving him onto a stool. The bartender was already back, wiping off the counter as he ignored them. "It's miserable out there! You'll just have to wait it out here."

"But-" He started, but the cook was already running into the back again. His shoulders slumped, dejected by his failed attempt to stop him. He glanced at the bartender, wondering if he approved of this new turn of events. 

Instead, the older monster reached under the counter and pulled out a menu, placing it in front of Slim. 

Slim quickly pushed it back. "S-Sorry, I don't... I don't have any money... on me." He had all of it on him. Every cent to his name. Still it likely wouldn't be able to touch the actual cost of a meal there. Besides, it needed to last him until his next job.

The bartender glared, opening his mouth, probably to tell him off, but was interrupted by the small skeleton returning with an armful of fluffy white towels. "Here we are!" He announced with a big smile, piling them onto the counter. Slim was still processing when the chief started helping him out of his jacket. 

"Wait- Hold on-" But the cook was too insistent. He lost his jacket and gained a fluffy towel.

"Good, I think this can go in the dryer. Give me your shoes and socks." He held out his hand expectantly. 

Slim stared at him baffled, looking to the bartender to explain why he had to leave, but he had already disappeared again. Still, getting his shoes dry sounded like a great prospect and- as he was pretty sure he wasn't in the middle of the worlds gentlest mugging, especially not in some fancy rich-person restaurant- he finally relinquished them with a small 'thank you'.

The cook motioned to his bag. "Do you have any other clothes I could throw in? You can change in the bathroom before you leave."

Everything in his bag was soaked, just like he'd expected. He handed over his 'nice clothes'. He liked to keep them clean for interviews, but it wasn't the first time it was all he had to wear. He thought about the bridge where he'd left the rest of his stuff. It might be all he had again anyways... 

The small skeleton skipped off again, leaving Slim alone. Already starting to feel a little warmer, or at least less-cold, he continued to towel off, enjoying the soft feeling on his bones and not enjoying how the towel came away so dirty. He really needed to shower. It was getting too cold to wash off in the river, especially at night when he was less likely to get caught. He really needed to figure something out. 

Something landed on the bar in front of him. He lowered the towel to find a steaming bowl of soup and two grilled cheese sandwiches cut in half from the corners. The scent assaulted his senses and made him dizzy with longing. How long had it been since he'd had grilled cheese? He didn't recognize the soup, but it was pink-ish and made his mouth water. 

The bartender placed a set of silverware next to it and Slim snapped back to attention. Right. He literally could not afford it. Despite how almost unbearably good it smelled... Ignoring his stomach tying itself in knots, he regretfully shook his head. 

"Really, I don't... have anything. I don't have a credit card or-"

"It's on the house," The bartender interrupted, grabbing the cloth and picking up a glass to polish. 

It took Slim a minute to wrap his head around what he'd just said. Free food. Really, _really_ yummy-smelling, warm, fancy, free food. Free was in his budget, but he hesitated. He didn't... _need_ it. He could still afford food, even if it was just ramen at best. It wasn't even like he was the worst off. He felt bad taking charity when he could still technically afford to take care of himself. 

"I already served it," The bartender pointed out, after another minute. "If you don't eat it, it's going straight into the garbage."

Slim snatched up spoon and dragged the plate in close. Decision made: THAT wasn't happening. He shoved the first bite into his mouth, moaning at the taste. The broth was sharp and so rich it was nearly overwhelming. He couldn't recognize the flavors or even place the seasoning. It was exactly what he expected something 'very expensive' would taste. He'd never tasted anything so good! 

He wanted to savor it, being not only the most delicious thing he'd ever had but also the first real food he'd had in months, but he just couldn't. He tried to take it one bite at a time, but the second he'd adjusted to the new flavors, he realized exactly how hungry he was. He inhaled the sandwiches, the warm, melty cheese shutting off most of his higher reasoning skills. Warmth spread through his bones, the hot food warming his core. 

He snapped back to reality when the small skeleton returned and Slim realized at some point he'd picked up the bowl to just gulp it straight from the container. Embarrassed, he put it down. The sight of the nearly empty bowl was easily the most tragic thing he'd seen in recent memory. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bartender looking amused. 

He tried to apologize for his appalling table manners, but the cook started clapping excited. "Oh good! You got something to eat. Your clothes are in the dryer. Are you still hungry? I can get you some more?"

Slim definitely wanted more. He wanted to eat it until he was so full that he would never need to eat again. He wanted to eat it until it killed him. Instead he shook his head. He hadn't meant to put them out anyways.

The little skeleton didn't let that deter him. "How about some hot chocolate? I'm making some anyways." 

Slim hesitated, before nodding carefully. If he was already making it... 

"Wonderful!" He flew out of the room. 

Hot chocolate did sound wonderful. He was much warmer after the food, but he'd only managed to towel off so much, his clothes were still pretty cold and damp. Decidedly more self-aware, Slim picked back up the abandoned spoon and tried to pace the last four bites of soup as he looked around. 

The dinning area was off to the left, elegant wood tables arranged neatly with decorative center pieces of flowers and unlit candles. The remaining decor was sparse with just a few abstract paintings whose sole purpose appeared to be to break up the empty space on the walls. In the far corner was a piano, but there was no music coming from it or any speakers. It was just the silence and the sound of the rain coming from the front door. The warm colors and dim lights made it feel cozy and intimate. 

Slim turned back to find the bartender staring at him. Their eyes locked for a moment before his host found something else to look at. His serious, narrow sockets had relaxed from before, looking almost indifferent as he leaned back against the wall, arms crossed lightly across his chest. Even then, he held his head high and his spine straight, toeing the line between elegant and arrogant. His uniform clearly fresh pressed, fitting too perfectly to be anything but tailor made. Every part of him spoke of upper class, except for that crack in his skull. That whispered of a story Slim couldn't help but be intrigued by. 

"If you continue to stare, I will have to charge you."

Slim jumped and averted his eyes. He was bound to be caught, opening gawking like that. He glanced back to find the other smirking at him. Ah, he was being teased. Slim flushed.

"Two and a half cups of Blue's famous, homemade hot chocolate!" The small skeleton announced, bursting in with a serving tray. Slim rather envied his energy. 

A mug landed on the bar in front of him and Slim was surprised by his sudden thrill. He wrapped his hands around it, the ceramic hot against his fingers. "Half?" He repeated. Was it 'half' because of the absolute mountain of whipped cream piled up on his cup? It was easily the same size as the mug below it in either case. 

However the cook rolled his eyes as he handed off another mug to the bartender. "Half because Edge here likes his mixed with coffee," His tone and long-suffered expression implied this was a reoccurring grievance. "-which I believe ruins the flavor completely."

The bartender, Edge, continued to look amused. "Well, if you didn't add so much sugar-"

"It's chocolate! It's supposed to be sweet!"

"It's chocolate: It's already _sweet_."

Slim scooped up a bite of the whipped cream, humming at the taste of the fluffy topping. He liked sweet things. He'd always had a rather aggressive sweet tooth, and he was quickly realizing how long it had been since he'd been able to treat it. 

"How is it?" The little chief asked eagerly, his excited bouncing threatening to make a very serious mess from the cup in his hands. 

"Good," He answered quickly, although it would take some time for him to reach the actual coco. 

Beaming, the small skeleton came around the counter and hopped up on one of the stools, while Edge sipped his drink, apparently unconcerned with its scalding temperature. "So..." He began, also starting on his significantly more manageable pile of shipped cream. "...oh, we should start with introductions! My name is Blue and this is Edge." The bartender gave a slight nod, although he didn't seem interested in the conversation. "What's your name?"

Slim froze, glancing at them nervously. Was he just making small talk? He'd been warned off pretty hard about giving his name out to anyone who might decide to call the cops on him. He supposed it was possible it was all some sort of trap. They could be lying about free food to stick him with a purchase he couldn't afford. It sounded unlikely, but he'd certainly heard worse around the fire. 

"You don't have to say if you don't want too..." Blue said after a moment, although he sounded disappointed. 

He felt guilty. Even if they were planning something, they were being very generous. He could at least answer a couple of questions. "...It's Slim..."

Blue's smile tightened. "Slim? Isn't that... fitting-Are you sure you aren't still hungry? I can get you some more."

Slim tried not to chuckle. The food was finally starting to hit him and he was actually pretty full. It felt really good. "I'm okay."

"That's good," He replied, glancing at Edge. The two had a very clear, silent conversation in front of him. It was probably about him. He tried not to worry about it. "Are... you from around here?"

He nodded. "Not too far."

"Oh, so you're local. That's good. Do you have family around here?"

He winced, the spoon pausing halfway to his mouth. His brothers face flashed through his mind, but he pushed it down. Instead he pulled the towel closer, wishing he still had his jacket. Blue was digging for info. That was suspicious. If he said 'yes' they might try to call or something. That would be bad. So he shrugged and shook his head. 

"No family? Grandparents? Or any distant cousins?" He frowned. "Maybe friends? Just... someone we could call to pick you up if the rain continues."

"I'm... not to far from here..." It wasn't technically untrue. He could walk back to the bridge, but given the weather he would find somewhere closer. He needed to find something closer. 

"There _must_ be someone we can call," Blue insisted, looking anxious. "Anyone?"

Slim couldn't look at him. 

"We can call a cab then," Edge offered, casually. 

Slim winced. "Really, it's not worth the fare."

"We can cover it, then," He said with a shrug. "If the rain keeps up, anyways."

"You really don't-"

"We aren't letting you go out in this weather," Blue informed him quickly. His expression was determined, eye lights shining brightly. Slim didn't think he was going to win this argument. He glanced towards the stairs. He could hear the rain was sill coming down hard. He had to change the subject. 

"This... is a nice restaurant... I'm surprised you aren't busy."

"Technically we don't open until four," Edge explained, placing the already empty mug on the counter beside him. "But our clientele is such that we try to remain open at all times." 

"We should be given how much we charge for membership," Blue acknowledge with a little scoff. 

"How much is it?" Slim asked, curious. Blue just laughed. Slim flushed again. Quite expensive then. He stared down into his mug. "So I really shouldn't be here, then... Are you going to get in trouble for-?"

"No, no, no," Blue said, still bubbling with laughter. "You're fine here, don't worry." Slim looked to Edge, who nodded in agreement. "The owners here are really nice," His tone was teasing. "Isn't that right, Edge?" 

The bartender glared at him, like he didn't approve of the question. "We are usually dead around this time, anyways. And with the weather the way it is..."

Slim nodded. As long as he wasn't getting them in trouble or anything. There was a soft shrill from far off behind the double doors and Blue jumped up, looking dejected. 

"That's the timer. I'll be right back." He scurried off. 

Slim took another scoop of whipped cream, sucking on the spoon as he tried to figure out what to look at. If he wasn't careful, he would probably get caught staring again. He couldn't seem to help it as his gaze shifted back to the bartender. There was something regal about him. Unlike Blue, who was bouncy and excited, he seemed more reserved and mature. He had the air of someone important. 

Their eyes met again, and Slim realized he'd completely failed to not look like a total creep. However, Edge didn't seem to mind. Instead he looked up and nodded, just slightly towards the entry. "I like the sound of the rain," He said, quietly, almost like it was a secret he wouldn't normally share with a stranger. "That's why I left the door open."

Slim stopped to listen to the sound again. It was clear, echoing cleanly down the hallway and mixing with the acoustics of the empty room below. It was chaotic, but soothing. With a warm cup and a roof overhead, he could almost remember why he used to like it too. 

He thought it sounded a little lighter then it had before. 

Finally having scooped through the whipped cream, Slim scooped up some of the hot chocolate and plopped it in his mouth. His face scrunched up immediately, caught completely off guard. Edge caught sight of him and nearly choked on a laugh, quickly covering his mouth, clearing his throat to regain his composure. 

It was entirely too sweet! The whipped cream had a much better balance, so he hadn't been expecting such a dramatic change. He took another tentative sip, finding it much better when he was prepared for it. It was too sweet, but actually it wasn't too bad. He liked sweet. Actually, it was pretty good. 

Edge sighed with mock disappointment. "Oh no, he likes it too..."

Slim smiled, his soul fluttering with warmth. They lapsed back into silence as he continued to enjoy his treat. Outside the rain continued its gentle melody. 

. . . 

They let him change in the bathroom and Slim couldn't help the blissful sigh as he pulled the warm clothes over his chilled bones. They even smelled better although there couldn't have been time to wash them. He just wanted to sink into that warmth, stomach full, safe, and just fall asleep right there on the floor. He wished he could. 

He finished getting dressed and shoved his wet clothes in a plastic bag they'd given him. He'd have to hang them out to dry as long as the rain kept off for the night. Reluctantly, he opened the door and returned to the front room, ready to leave. 

The rain had stopped.

"Feeling better?" Edge asked, looking at him. Blue had already returned to the kitchen to finish preparation for the dinner crowd. 

Slim nodded, digging into the pocket of his bag. "I really can't thank you enough. I don't have much, but maybe... I could repay you when I-" He had a couple of dollars. He really couldn't afford it, but after everything they'd done for him, he just needed to do something...

"Don't bother," Edge interrupted. "I won't accept it, so don't waste your time." His tone didn't leave any room for argument. Slim felt his shoulders sag, but didn't argue. Instead he looked at the stairs leading out. 

"Hey," Edge called, drawing his attention again. The bartender crossed his arms, but his tone softened. "Do you have somewhere to go?"

Slim winced. He had his spot under the bridge, if it hadn't been washed away, but that wasn't what he was asking. Slim didn't want to tell him the truth. "Y-Yeah."

Edge stared at him and Slim couldn't hold eye contact. Edge just sighed and reached into his pocket for his order pad. He wrote down a phone number and an address, tearing out the sheet and holding it out to him. "They usually have beds open. It's a good place."

Slim took the number. Of course it was that obvious. Why else would they feed him? What had he been expecting? He tried not to feel ashamed. "...thank you..." He shoved the paper in his pocket and started up the steps. 

"Come again," Edge said and Slim assumed it was a mistake. Just the standard restaurant farewell. "As long as we don't have customers, there will be food for you."

Slim flushed, looking back. His mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. He couldn't be serious. But he looked very serious... Slim struggled to say anything. He wrestled with a 'thank you', choked on an 'I couldn't', and simply couldn't quite remember how to whisper 'Why?". 

In the end, he ran away. 

The clouds were starting to clear and the bright sunlight peering through brought hope that his trek home would remain dry and the time spent on his clothes wouldn't be wasted. As long as he avoided any puddles it would be a good walk home, with a full stomach, warm clothes, and a happy memory. He fingered the note in his pocket. He didn't' need it yet, he was okay. Especially now that he was feeling better, but... he'd hold on to it. Just in case he didn't figure something else by winter, maybe. It was a relief to have a back up plan. 

He closed the door behind him now that the rain had stopped. Edge had only invited him back to be polite, Slim was sure, but he would definitely be back some day. He needed to repay them. It had been a long time since anyone had been so kind to him. He _would_ repay them somehow. 

His soul squeezed with hope and even a little determination. He could do it. He could get back on his feet and then he would be back. Spirits high, Slim climbed up the stairs and eagerly headed towards the bridge he called 'home'.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was a one-shot I did just to kind of practice a different sort of writing style. This was supposed to take place in a coffee shop, but then I got the opportunity to go to a high-end, members-only club/bar/restaurant place, and somehow that became the setting. I don't know what happened, I wanted a coffee shop AU! But, I think it came out pretty well! 
> 
> Anyways, while writing this, I did come up with a few ideas for how to continue it. But I think it would get a bit darker, I'm not sure I could maintain the writing style the whole way through, and the rating would definitely go up to Explicit (as I can never resist a good sex scene). 
> 
> I'm just not sure that I'm sold because it makes such a cute, light, one-shot. IF people are interested, I think it would be five/six chapters and this chapter is actually supposed to end a little differently. Otherwise I'll leave it as is. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
